Tails Bakes A Cake?
by tails23
Summary: Tails starrs in this oneshot of epic fake cake baking! Tails is also in this story a bit incompetent...which doesn't change the fact that THE FATE OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS IN HIS HANDS! Have fun reading!


_Guess what guys! I'm doing a one-shot! I read this thing about Tails baking a cake for Cream on this awesome website and then I remembered a Sonic animation where all the ingredients got mixed up…you'll see what I mean. Tails is a bit more clumsy in this story, but oh well! Here we go! And also, __**review the chapter!!!**__And without further ado…here's the oneshot!_

_Oh, and **Sega owns the characters and stuff.**_

**Tails Bakes a Cake**

Tails decided to bake a cake. Why? Because he was making it for Sonic. All the girls were competing against each other to see who could make the better cake. Tails decided to make his own cake and give it to Sonic. Why? The author wasn't going to say why just yet (no it's not because Tails has some stupid crush on Sonic).

He got out a cookbook and decided to make a chocolate cake. Yum. Cake.

Tails read the first ingredient.

"Looks like I need 3 eggs."

Tails blinked. Then he took 3 eggs and carefully placed them in the bowl. He dropped one though.

"Oh no! I didn't want the egg to crack! This has to be perfect for Sonic!"

He then replaced the cracked egg with a new one.

"Much better!" Tails grinned widely as he stared at the eggs in the bowl.

"Next, I need two cups of flour."

Tails then got out a measuring cup and took some roses he got from Amy's garden and crushed them up until it fit into two cups. He then sprinkled the mixture carefully into the mixing bowl.

"The book can't spell flower? Hmm…anyway, 2 sticks of butter."

Tails looked into the fridge. But something awful happened. There was only…DUN DUN DUN! Margarine!

"Erm, well, I always used margarine when there wasn't butter. I'm sure it'll be the same. Now just how much should I put in it?"

Tails thought about it for a moment. Margarine was a lot fluffier than butter. It seemed a lot less dense. Tails figured that if margarine was as dense as butter, it'd probably be a lot smaller. Probably enough to count for two sticks of butter.

*Plop!* After a wrenching 1 minute and 6 seconds of trying to figure out whether to open the lid and put the margarine in or just to put in the whole jar, Tails decided to compromise and get an iron welder to melt the glass. Down went the margarine and the melted glass too.

"Next, I'll need—"

Suddenly, the door OPENED.

Tails started to panic. He couldn't let anyone know what he was trying to do! He immediately shoved the bowl into a random cabinet.

"Hey Tails!" It was Amy. Thank goodness she didn't see anything.

"H-Hey Amy." Tails stuttered nervously.

"May I borrow that measuring cup? I know you're probably doing some obscure experiment with it and—do I smell roses?"

"Uh, well I was doing some experiments with different perfumes and its effects on different materials. Just needed to make sure when you guys come onto the plane, nothing is deteriorated by the variety of particles in your—"

"UGH! Just let me have the cup! I wish I never asked…"

And Amy left just as fast as she came. Obviously she was in a hurry to bake that cake for Sonic. Tails was running out of time…

"I have to hurry!" after pulling the bowl back out, he read the next ingredient. "3 cups of sugar."

Alas, there was no measuring cup, for Amy had taken it.

But then, Tails had a stroke of brilliance. He could use one of the teacups Cream had given him as a present.

Tails then scooped out 3 (tiny) scoops of sugar from the sugar bag and dumped into the bowl.

"Next ingredient: vegetable oil. Hmm…good thing I stocked up on all that oil yesterday."

He quickly bolted over to the next room and came back with cans and cans and cans and cans and cans and cans of oil.

"Hmm…Sonic usually doesn't like vegetables…he likes chilli dogs better."

Tails put one carrot into the mixing bowl.

"I'll have to compensate for the lack of vegetables though…well then I'll just dump in a few GALLONS of motor oil and that should do the trick!"

After lots of pouring…

"Phew. Hey wait a second, I was only supposed to use a few teaspoons!"

But to his relief, there was some print in the book. "Remember, you will need more of the same ingredient for more cake."

"Phew! That means I'm good for now, because Sonic will want to eat a lot of cake!"

Tails proceeded to fix up some baking soda. Tails took out some 7-Up and put into the microwave.

20 seconds later…

***BOOM!***

"Yikes! Looks like I have to put in my whole microwave to get that baked soda in!"

Then Tails took a look at his watch. 11:00! The others were going to be at Sonic's house by 12:00! He had to hurry! But he had to go now if he wanted to make it in time…

Tails shoved the microwave into the bowl, careful to make sure all the drops fell into the bowl.

"Hmm…the book says…COOK FOR AN HOUR? I can't do that."

But then Tails, as usual, had another stroke of GENIUS!!!

"If I cook at 18000 degrees Fahrenheit, this cake can get done in one minute! I don't have to bake it at 300 degrees for 60 minutes! Hurray for proportions!"

"Tails rushed the mix into the next room again. He would need something that could even reach that temperature…and what better than by using the JET ENGINE!"

Tails turned the engine on and quickly tested the temperature of the flame. It was at 36000 degrees.

"Huh. Looks like I'll have to cook it for 30 seconds instead."

30 seconds later…

"Hmm…that didn't work…wait! IT DIDN'T WORK?! Rats! This isn't good."

"What's not good?"

Tails jolted up as he heard that voice.

"Sonic!"

Sonic was standing there with a puzzled look on his face. He was tapping his foot and furrowing his brow a little.

"Just what crazy experiment are you up to?"

Tails looked down at the ground. He couldn't tell Sonic that he had failed. Especially if he had to explain why…

"Well? I'm waiiiitttingg…."

Then again…Sonic would understand right? Cooking was a girl thing right?

"Uumm…well Sonic, I tried to bake a cake because…"

A minute later…

"That's quite a story! But you should've just told me about what they were going to do so I could've helped you."

"I know Sonic. I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry? We can still make your little plan work!"

"Really?" Tails face brightened at his friend's enthusiastic reaction.

"Yep. Now come on, before they get to my house, let's go!"

And off the pair raced.

_Later, noontime with the girls…_

"Sonic will love my cake better! I even scented the measuring cup I used so he would love it!" Amy knew it wasn't true, but seriously, a little smack talk wouldn't hurt.

"I still make better cakes than you…no matter how rosy you make it smell." Rogue smirked and walked along, making sure nothing happened to her cake. She was checking on it every few minutes. She was also closer to the truth about the measuring cup than she thought.

"Just watch! I have the better cake!" Cream skipped along happily.

"Like a little girl like you would outdo us!" Princess Elise sauntered along with her nose in the air.

And of course, everyone started to argue. What good is a girly competition without girls coming along and doing stuff like arguing?

"Why are we here again?" Knuckles groaned incessantly.

"Because we have to watch as one of them gives a 'stunning defeat' to each other. At least that's what they all said." Vector trudged along beside Knuckles.

And then…the moment arrived. Judgment was to come upon all the girls who had brought a cake.

Three knocks. No response.

A pause…

Three more knocks. Amy jiggled the doorknob impatiently only to find the door was unlocked.

"Sonikku! There's something we want you to test out for us."

Suddenly in the distance, coming from the kitchen, a voice was heard.

"Mmm! Thanks little bro! That was delicious!"

All the girls immediately rushed over to where the voice was heard. The guys dragged behind slowly.

"Sonic! We need you to test something for us!"

Sonic and Tails were sitting there looking VERY happy. The girls were immediately confused.

"Mr. Sonic? Why are you smiling?" Cream asked.

"I'm smiling because I just ate the best CHILLI DOG FLAVORED CAKE EVER AND IT WAS **HUGE!**"

*JAWS DROP*

The guys dropped to the floor laughing, realizing what it meant.

"Man, I am STUFFED. Tails is probably one of the smartest chefs I've ever met! Thanks!"

"Anytime Sonic!" and Tails gave a mischievous wink to Sonic. Sonic winked back, with only them two realizing the hidden meaning behind it.

As the girls started to randomly fight each other and get angry while the guys kept on laughing until they cried. Sonic and Tails knew that their plan had worked.

They sat back and watched the show. They snickered as they remembered them rushing to the store to buy a cake and a few chili dogs. Apparently, the crumbs on the dishes were enough to convince the girls. Tails had "embarrassed" them all with his "superior" mad cooking skills. Of course it was all a ruse…and a hilarious one at that! Amy had just started to chase everyone out of the house into the backyard. The two friends turned their chairs around and watched out the windows.

"Thanks for getting me out of that catfight!" Sonic smiled contentedly at Tails.

"No problem Sonic! And your idea of simply buying the materials was a lot better than what I had." Tails returned the smile and the two continued to watch out the window.

Yup. Sonic wasn't going to have to judge the cakes and get into a huge fight with all the girls after all.

_Fin!!!!!!!!_

_Folks, I have nothing against girls. Also, I wrote this all off of the top of my head really, so it may not be the best, but hey! I hope you find it pretty funny! Though if you are a grammar and spelling freak like me and find something, I understand your frustration at my inattentiveness while writing this. Hope you enjoyed! And now the fun part…__**reviewing the story!**__ Alright then, after you do that, you can go on your merry little way. Good night everyone!_


End file.
